Northern Tribes
The Northern Tribes '''of Club Penguin Island, also called as "Northern Regions", with the inhabitant being called as "North People", is the all the up part of the island of Club Penguin. There is no cities aside of a large amount of tribes taking place, they are often located near in the highest mountains. Tribes There is many classes of tribes, depending of their wealth, army strength, population and etc. While there is only '''15 tribes to be known to the public so far, scientists believe there is more than a hundred of hidden tribes. However, the Red Fang and Shah-Feng Tribes apparently said there is hope to find the other hidden tribes in the Northern place, some secret ways can be found... Class S The highest class. Those tribes are considered as "Gods", controlling all over the other tribes. You can say they are some kinds of rulers. The reasons why they stands from all the others is due to their roots: they are the descendants of the founding tribes. There is only 5 Class S tribes, often nicknamed as "The 5 Northern Stars of CPI". Only a few are in the Class S, since the bloodlines are fully connected to the Original Tribe. * Mountain Goliaths Tribe: The oldest of all tribes, even 200 years older than Wild Fang! Being the most richest (estimated to be rich as '''Peng Bates'!), strongest (''having the most '''fierce warriors' of Northern Regions!) and most populated tribe to ever existed (''being '''7,5 millions', while in the Town of CPI they are 10 millions!). A few members of the Golitaths decided to separate from the group to colonize near the Dark Mountains. But they weren't aware of the dangerous gas the mountains emit, making their mind corrupted and physically disfigured. They are called the "Brutal Tribe" and still remember their former tribes and stay in contact, respecting their elders: Goliaths. * '''Wild Fangs Tribes': Second oldest tribe, known to be high talented merchants and great treasuries, they sell a lot of good objects. But since the "War of the Fangs", which lasted for 4 bloody years of massacre, the Wild Fang split into several factions: those being called the "Red Fang", "Metallic Fang", "Slithering Fang", "Fire Fang", "Acid Fang" and more! Even if the Wild Fangs is the superior one of all Fang Tribes, things aren't very easy to govern the sub-clans, due from the old war: hate is still present within the clans. Wild Fangs is the first and only Class S tribe to have sub-clans. * Shah-Feng Tribe: A tribe who is deeply in love with martial arts. They are specialists in weapons and flipper-to-flipper combat, in order to avoid to getting killed by enemies. In contrast of the Golitaths' way of thinking: Goliaths believes attacking nonstop other tribes and violence is life while Shah-Feng are trying to make peace along the creatures of all, making the most peaceful tribe in the highest mountains. The Shah-Feng are known to be the ancestors of monks in Club Penguin, due to their attitude of great calm, the way of peace toward others of their kin and different races but also being known for their martial arts: the Northern Star's Deadly Flipper. This is a deadly martial arts that combines locks, strikes, throws, blocking, dodging, breathing techniques, elemental manipulation and more! * Chaotic Tribe: The most mysterious of all Northern Tribes. When the entity Chaos touched the earth, planting a seed in the section of the moutains. The seed will later grow into strange penguin creatures, calling themselves as part of the tribes. With this action created the birth of the Chaotic Tribe. * Red Palm Tribe: Class A Below the Class S lives the Class A, the second highest Tribe Class. If the Class S is considered as "Gods", then the Class A is considered as "Demi-Gods". They are the descendants of the 5 Class S tribes, most of them being descendants of the Red Palm Tribe and the Shah-Feng Tribe.